The Model Student
by mysterious blue jay
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya an infamous geek at school but after school hours she becomes Luna a popstar and supermodel. She keeps her identity as Luna hidden at school but will a group of kids push her to the limit and make her show them that she is not like she seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the song Who's that Chick by Rihanna and David Guetta.

Itachi – weasel

Kaoru P.O.V

"Mr. Himura, do you know the answer?" Tae sensei asked. Himura snorted, "No" The class erupted in laughter, all except Kaoru Kamiya who had a small frown on her face.

'He knows the answer, I told him before he changed.'

"Miss Kamiya do you know the answer?" Himura snorted again, "of course, do you see what she wears?"

Kaoru looked down at herself; she was wearing the school's uniform, a blue and black plaid skirt which had various sizes, hers was knee length, a blue and white shirt that was too big, clunky shoes and huge glasses. Her hair was in its everyday bun.

It was ugly and she knew it.

"Sensei it is an example of interphase."

"Thank you Kamiya, you may go now."

Kaoru was packing up her things when she had a flashback.

_Kenshin Himura ran towards her, his violet eyes shining. Kaoru smiled. They were in their last year of middle school and were dating._

"_Hey Kamiya, Himura you geeks still dating?" Enishi asked._

_He punched Kenshin in the face and he fell to the ground, "Kenshin!"_

_He pushed Kaoru against the lockers, his hand around her neck. Kenshin looked up and saw Kaoru, her face turning blue._

_Kenshin's eyes flashed gold and he got up. Using his god-like speed he pushed Enishi against the wall, "Do not touch her." _

_A crowd had gathered and was murmuring to each other, Kaoru was sprawled on the ground breathing hard._

_He picked Kaoru up and took her to the nurse. An hour later Kenshin spoke to Kaoru, "It's over and we are no longer dating, don't speak to me again."_

_Kaoru's eye's filled with tears and she cried herself to sleep._

"Sensei where is Kamiya going, school's not over." whined Sanosuke Sagara

"Don't worry Sano; she's probably getting her glasses checked"

Kaoru frowned. 'Didn't these people know the power of the Kamiya name, the Kamiya's were the most powerful family in all of the world and people still make fun of me'

Kaoru exited the classroom, happy to be leaving the awful place. She walked to the front of the school, where a sleek black limo waited for her.

Kaoru climbed in, "To the studio please"

Kenshin P.O.V

Kenshin watched Kaoru leave, annoyed that she didn't react to his jokes. Ever since he broke up with her, she acted like he didn't exist.

Kenshin was curious, Kaoru always left class early, every single day. It couldn't always be a glasses appointment. The bell ringed for lunch.

Kenshin grabbed his backpack and left the class falling into step with Sano. Tomoe, Kenshin's girlfriend hooked onto his arm and laid a kiss on his cheek.

Megumi, Sano's girlfriend came up and walked next to him.

"There's a winter fashion show today and Megumi and I really want to go, will you come with us Kenshin, Sano?" Tomoe asked.

The two boys burst out laughing, why would guys want to a fashion show?

"There will be other guys there and we could always go with them" suggested Megumi.

Sano and Kenshin's laughing died, "Okay we'll go".

"Perfect, we'll see you after school"

Kaoru P.O.V

Kaoru threw off her clothes and replaced them with a pair of white skinny jeans, black boots and a black t-shirt that said, "Luna".

She walked out of her dressing room to begin rehearsal for the winter fashion show; it was a charity event for people who had Cancer.

The show was about to start, people were rushing everywhere for last minute preparations and Kaoru was finalizing her outfits.

She went to where the runway started and peaked out at the crowd. Her parents weren't there they were too busy but Kenshin, Tomoe, Megumi and Sanosuke were.

She pulled her head back, she didn't want them here what if they recognized her!

The announcer started, "Today at the winter fashion show, it is a charity for Cancer patients and we have a special guest, meet the all-time star, Luna!"

This was her signal; she walked out successfully avoiding eye contact with her school mates. She grabbed the microphone from the announcer and met eye contact with everyone.

She could see Kenshin, Tomoe, Megumi, and Sano whose eyes were huge. She stifled a laugh.

In the mic she said, "Hi everyone, I'm glad you came to help this organization. Let's make this fashion show a blast! Any questions?"

A few people shot their hands up Kaoru aka Luna picked on one, "H-hi Lu-Luna I was just wondering if L-Luna was your real name."

"No, Luna is not my real name and since I try having a semi normal life I will not tell you the name until the time is right, sorry."

Everyone's hands went down, except one, Luna called on him, "Are you dating anyone and if you're not will you date me?"

Luna laughed, "I'm not dating anyone and sorry but I don't want to date you."

"If there's no more questions let the show begin!" The lights in the room dimmed save the runway.

The fashion show was almost over all that was left was her solo. Kaoru/Luna sighed she hated solos at fashion shows, it was double the work.

Today she was going to sing only one song, Who's That Chick. She walked onto the stage and the music started. She closed her eyes and melted into the music:

Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin

It's an addiction such an eruption

Sound is my remedy feeding me energy

Music is all I need

Baby, I just wanna dance

I don't really care

I just wanna dance

I don't really care, care, care (feel it in the air yeah)

She's been a crazy diva disco fever and you wonder

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Too cold for you to keep her

Too hot for you to leave her

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Back on the dance floor better not to take me home

Bass kicking so hard blazing through my beating heart

French kissing on the floor, heart is beating hardcore

Everybody is getting a little tipsy on the crazy juice

This will end up on the news

Baby, I just wanna dance

I don't really care

I just wanna dance

I don't really care, care, care (feel it in the air yeah)

She's been a crazy diva disco fever and you wonder

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Too cold for you to keep her

Too hot for you to leave her

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Ultra-sexual, the night has got me love sprung

I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah

My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum

Oh, oh oh, oh wohh, oh oh

Ultra-sexual, the night has got me love sprung

I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah

My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum

Beating like a disco drum

Beating like a disco drum

Beating like a disco drum

She's been a crazy diva, disco fever and you wonder

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Too cold for you to keep her

Too hot for you to leave her

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Luna a.k.a Kaoru flopped onto the couch at her house. Her life was difficult and confusing but she loved it. Her phone rang and she answered it surprised that her mom, Yuki Kamiya, was the one to call.

"How did the show go?"

Kaoru wrinkled her nose, "kids from school were there."

Yuki sighed, "Kaoru it's about time you embrace the model within you and tell everyone, like I did all those years ago."

"You keep telling me that, but I want a semi normalish life."

Her sister Misao Makamichi walked in the house. Misao changed her last name so she could have more individuality.

"Mom, I have to go, bye." Kaoru said receiving an answering bye.

"Kaoru! Hurry and get ready, we're meeting Aoshi Shinamori at the carnival!" Misao squealed, drooling.

"Misao, is it going to be just him?"

"Wah of course not, Kenshin Himura, Sano Sagara, Megumi Takani and Tomoe Yukishiro are going as well!"

Kaoru grabbed the hyper girl's shoulders, "Misao, I can't go with those people! For one thing it sounds like a group date and if I do go I'll die!"

"Since Himura-san would be there? Hmmm. You could be like a ninja and just come and watch our every movement!"

"Misao, that's called stalking."

"You can go with that one guy umm, Kamatari!"

"He's gay and even if I did go I would have to look as bad as I do in school. Just go with the others, I'll be fine here." Kaoru gave her a weak smile and Misao frowned at her.

"If you say so."

Soon Misao skipped out of the house and took her car to the carnival. Kaoru closed and locked the door. Climbing the stairs in the ten bedroom house she went to her room and sat at the window seat.

'I wish there was someone out there that would love me for being me.'

At the carnival

Sano patted Aoshi on the shoulder, "I can't believe that ice cube actually got a date."

"I wonder what type of girl would be interested in Aoshi?" Kenshin whispered in Tomoe's ear.

"A crazy one." Tomoe whispered back. Kenshin looked over and saw a short girl wearing blue jeans and a green shirt running towards them. She had her hair braided down the back, the tips reaching the back of her legs.

She stopped in front of Aoshi, "Hi."

"Aoshi are you telling me itachi here is your date?" Megumi asked surprise evident in her voice. Aoshi nodded a small smile spreading on his lips.

The couples looked around, "It looks like everyone came." Kenshin observed.

Misao shook her head, "Kaoru didn't come."

Five pairs of eyes looked at her in confusion, "Who's Kaoru?" Tomoe asked.

Misao for once had nothing to say. The reason she changed her name to Makamichi was because she didn't want to be a Kamiya. She never talked to Kaoru in school and only went out with her when she wasn't in her school clothes. This time she felt bad for letting her stay home.

"Um the girl you always bother in class, the nerdy one."

"Oh, well of course not, who would want to come with her." Tomoe said.

The carnival was over and there was still school tomorrow.

"Hey does anyone have a house large enough to fit us all?" Sano asked.

"I do." Said Misao, "Why?"

Sano scratched his head, "Well I kinda called all of our parents and told them that we wouldn't be going home tonight but that we would be at school tomorrow. Actually I didn't call itachi's. So can we stay at your house itachi, I grabbed a change of clothes for everyone and their uniforms." Sano grinned sheepishly.

"Baka tori atama!" Megumi, Misao and Tomoe yelled.

Misao pulled out her phone and called her mom, "Hey mom can I have some friends stay over?"

"Yes, of course. I got to go, bye!" Misao turned off her phone.

"My mom said you can stay, she and dad are out of town." Misao smiled, "There is something you need to know, Kaoru Kamiya is my sister and I changed my name because I didn't want to be a Kamiya."

Everyone's eyes widened, even the usually emotionless Aoshi. Tomoe spoke up, "Oh well, we don't have much of a choice."

"Well c-mon, it's getting late and you can just follow my car."

'Kaoru is going to hate me!'

Misao parked the car and stepped out. Everyone was able to get a good look at her house. Megumi gasped, "How many rooms does this place have?"

"Ummm, ten. Oh and I didn't tell Kaoru that you guys were coming so, yeah." Misao finished lamely.

They walked up the steps and Misao unlocked the door. She opened it to find Kaoru at the glass door leading to the beach, looking back at the door where Aoshi, Kenshin, Tomoe, Megumi and Sano came in.

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock, then they narrowed into an angry look that Misao had rarely seen.

The worst part was that Kaoru was wearing a pair of black capris and a blue sweater, something the Kaoru they knew would never wear. Her hair was in a high ponytail and went to her waist.

She turned around, "What are they doing here Misao?"


	2. An unforgettable night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!**

"…" dialogue

'…' thoughts

Jou-chan – little missy

The Model Student - Chapter 2

Misao scratched her head, "well you see…"

"We are going to be spending the night here." Megumi finished for her.

Kenshin was just staring at her and it was making Kaoru fidget.

"Wow jou-chan I didn't know you had it in you!"

Kaoru looked confused, "wha?" Then she looked down at herself and cringed, 'I'm wearing tighter fitting clothes!'

Kaoru's eyes narrowed and she walked upstairs and slammed the door to her room. 'Misao, you traitor!'

Misao cringed as she watched Kaoru walk upstairs, she was in a tight situation.

"You guys can make yourselves comfortable, I'm going to talk to Kaoru." Misao said while jogging up the stairs.

She knocked on the door to Kaoru's room, it was the biggest room in the house and no matter how many times Misao argued that she deserved she couldn't help but mentally agree that Kaoru needed it more.

Misao opened the door and stepped in, all the lights were off and she could see the door open to Kaoru's personal dojo. Misao stepped up to the door and saw Kaoru doing kata from the Kamiya-Kasshin ryu, it was not a good time for her to talk to Kaoru.

Kaoru sensed Misao's presence and turned around, her arm supporting herself on her boken. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Misao, "why did you bring them here?"

Misao looked down at her toes in a very not Misao like action, "they had nowhere to stay and Sano told their parents their staying at one of their houses so…" Misao trailed off.

Kaoru sighed, "Misao, you know I can't be mad at you for long." Misao looked up, she had expected that Kaoru would yell and planned lots of retorts but she never thought Kaoru would forgive her.

Kaoru walked out of the dojo and grabbed her phone that was sitting on her desk next to her black laptop.

"Hey Misao, are you hungry?"

Misao was speechless, Kaoru was acting as if nothing had happened.  
"Yeah, if you order pizza I want pepperoni!"

Kaoru went into her huge closet and pulled out the baggiest clothes she had, a pair of sweats and a huge sweatshirt that could have been a dress and put them on

"Misao, how many boxes of pizza are we getting?"

Misao grinned, "Well Sano can eat a lot so I should say about five." Misao laughed when she saw Kaoru's eyebrows rise.

Kaoru picked up her phone and ordered 5 boxes of pepperoni, "It'll be hear in twenty-five minutes, I guess I should be a good hostess and go down there."

Misao's face brightened up, "you should really get on good terms with them! What did you do to make them hate you so much?"

Kaoru looked down at the ground at her blue flip-flops, "nothing." She threw Misao a 50 and walked down the stairs with her.

They all looked up and Tomoe sneered at her. Kaoru sighed, it was going to be like this. Kaoru put on a fake smile, "Well since you are guests in our home let's put aside our differences for now."

Grins spread over every face but Tomoe's. Kaoru started walking toward the glass door leading to the beach when Kenshin spoke up, "why Kamiya, I never knew you could be so civil."

Kaoru settled her hand on the door knob and when she spoke her voice was sad, "Kenshin, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," And she stepped outside

A shock reverberated through Kenshin; she had always called him Himura, not Kenshin the change was shockingly different.

Sano grinned, "Is there anything to eat?"

Everyone started laughing.

Kaoru P.O.V

I walked along the beach next to their house. The beach was privately owned so very few people had access to it. It was also were I did my thinking.

'What should I do? All the people who hate me are in that room, well except for Misao.'

"Ah, baka Kaoru, pretend to get along! They'll only be here for a short time." 'Do I always have to be enthusiastic?'

The water rushed up to my ankles and I shrieked, not too loudly though. It didn't matter, no one would rush out of the house after her. I groaned, I had forgotten to call my mother after I got home. Thinking of the repercussions of not calling her, I ran to the house, forgetting all about our guests.

By the time I got back to the house my feet were soaked from the water rushing to my ankles and my hair was sticking to my face from all sweating too much.

I slammed open the back door scaring everyone inside. As I ran up to my room Misao handed me a plate with three slices on it. I set the plate down and dived for my phone. It was blinking, I groaned, five missed calls from mother. I dialed her number and it was immediately answered with a yell, "Baka, I called you five times, how could you not answer or at least call me back before now!"

"I'm really sorry, I was tense about the guests that we have." Mother calmed down after that, "Life as a star can be stressful can't it?"

I laughed, "You don't know that."

Mother's tone changed, "Anyway, that's not why I called, I'm coming home tonight, and tomorrow we're going shopping!"

I coughed, "shopping?"

"Yes shopping, no more of those ugly clothes! It's a little thing we grownups like to call an intervention."

I frowned, "I wear those types of clothes when I'm not at school."

"Embracing fashion at school might help you get some friends."

"If they're only friends with me for my looks, I don't want any."

Mother grumbled, "Fine, the shopping trips put off but I'm still coming home! Even if your dad's not home yet."

"When are you going to get here?"

"Well right about now." I coughed, if mother was here now she would cause trouble. I rushed downstairs, only to be too late.

Normal P.O.V

Yuki had Sano in a head lock and was yelling, "And you thought you could take me on." Megumi had her hand covering her mouth in horror, Tomoe had a smile playing on her lips, Kenshin and Misao had burst out laughing and Aoshi was as stoic as usual.

Kaoru looked over the scene in mock horror then burst out laughing, "Mou, do you always have to cause trouble?"

Yuki gave her a wicked smile, "Hell yeah."

The night went on with everyone joking around and Kaoru felt like she belonged.

The next morning Kaoru's alarm was brutally smashed. She staggered out of bed and stared at her baggy, ugly school uniform. She had a tighter fitting one that was never worn and she actually contemplated wearing that one.

The last time she had worn clothes that were as tight fitting was in middle school, the day Kenshin broke up with her. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes but she kept them at bay, she refused to cry.

She pulled on a uniform that was in its own rights still baggy but it was also tighter than the ones she usually wore and instead of clunky shoes she pulled on a pair of sneakers. She braided her hair down her back.

Grabbing her bag she slid down the banister and headed into the kitchen where breakfast was already made and Yuki was already eating.

Yuki glanced up as Kaoru entered and gave her a look over, "Better but not good enough," and went back to her coffee.

Kaoru sat at her spot at the table and listened to the radio while everyone came for breakfast. To her utter horror when finally everyone was at the table the D.J. announced, "Hey everyone next to brighten up your morning we're going to play 'Who's that chick' by Luna!"

Tomoe and Megumi grinned, "We love this song, and we even went to a Luna charity event yesterday!"

Misao gave Kaoru a knowing glance and Kaoru frowned. Yuki had a knowing smile on her lips. "Well I have to get to work and you all have to go to school but sometime I might buy all of us Luna tickets!"

Kaoru choked on her orange juice, "No!" she yelled suddenly then blushed, "I can't go, I have to study."

"Such a shame." Yuki said, shaking her head while leaving.

Tomoe looked disgusted, "You would pass up a concert to study?"

Megumi snickered and whispered a little too loudly, "What a nerd," into Sano's ear and Sano gave a knowing nod.

Misao was looking at her shoes with an again stoic Aoshi by her side.

But the worst for Kaoru was Kenshin, he looked disgusted like Tomoe but in his amber eyes hate was clearly shown.

Kaoru got up and headed to the garage, where she went into her least conspicuous car, a simple Honda. A, "Nice job on your new look," followed her out accompanied by bursts of laughter. The hardest part for her was hearing Misao and Aoshi's laughter joined in.

She got in her car and drove to school, contemplating revenge.


	3. Unwanted comments bring out the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!**

The Model Student Chapter 3

Kaoru arrived at school a plan forming in her head, one that would take those laughs away from those people.

She stalked to her classroom and for once wasn't insulted due to the dark aura around her. When she sat down her plan was almost complete, she would use her influence to make sure Himura Kenshin and his gang would pay, she would embrace the Luna within her.

School had ended and still no scenario Kaoru played through her head seemed good enough but then her mom called, "Hello?"

"Hi dear, I know what the plan is for tonight! Go home and when I get there we'll be going to a studio for a photo shoot!"

"A photo shoot?"

"Yes and today you'll be taking pictures with the most famous male model in the world. Since you don't do most activities that regular teens do you probably don't know him. But he uses an alias just like you, he's called Dragon!"

'Dragon sounds familiar from somewhere…' Kaoru thought.

"Anyway your photos with him will be for your father's company so be prepared! Oh and this will make the both of you skyrocket, so don't mess this up, bye!"

Kaoru was quickly driven home and once she got there she went into full Luna mode. She put on a gold sundress with a red tie in the middle and red sandals. Once her mom arrived she jumped into the limo with a matching red purse.

Kenshin walked down the hall to where his group waited for him. He looked into the eyes of his girlfriend and grinned, "I can't hang out today, I have to go to a photo shoot."

Tomoe's lip stuck out in a pout, "Is it with another girl and if it is then who?"

Kenshin shifted his weight from foot to foot, "Luna." All of the girl's eyes widened, Aoshi was as stoic as ever and Sano slapped him on the back, "Lucky you, Luna is HOT."

Tomoe glared at him, "That's exactly why you shouldn't go Kenshin what if I lose you?"

Kenshin grinned at her and started walking away, "What if you do?"

Kenshin frowned as he got into his car; Tomoe had started to annoy him. She wasn't a challenge and she tried too hard. Even if she was the hottest girl in the school he might be done with her soon. He left the school parking lot and drove to the studio.

"Hey Kamatari, is Luna here?"

Kamatari looked up from the model on the runway, "she should be here soon ken-ni." Kenshin wrinkled his nose at the nickname.

Suddenly a limo pulled up, a midnight haired girl with sparkling blue eyes stepped out, laughing. He stared, he had saw Luna at the runway show but she looked more beautiful close up. She stepped in the studio a smile tugging at her lips. She was stunning.

I stepped in the studio and smiled at Kamatari, it was great to see him but when I turned toward the other person I was shocked, there was Kenshin. My plan suddenly fell into place, I would treat him how I would treat anyone else.

I stuck out my hand, "Hiya, I'm Luna." He grabbed my hand and grabbed it, "I'm Dragon or Himura Kenshin." Kamatari squealed shocking the two teens, "You two look so cute together." They blushed, causing Kamatari to squeal even more, "Take pictures like that and it'll be gold!" The teens turned away from each other and walked toward the photo area.

With Kamatari's help they got Kenshin outfitted in a blue shirt and black slacks with black shoes and kept Kaoru in her gold dress, red tie and sandals. Their first pose was with Kaoru leaning back into Kenshin's lap, looking in each other's eyes. Kamatari loved it, "Oh I was right, you two would be the cutest couple!" Causing Kaoru and Kenshin to once again blush.

The next pose was where Kenshin was where they were laying on grass holding hands. For the next set of photos they had to change into swimsuits. Kenshin's suit was a pair of black shorts and Kaoru was wearing a red bikini top with gold bottoms.

The next pose showed Kaoru laughing while Kenshin pulled her into his arms and the last photo was where Kenshin was trapping Kaoru against a wall. Kamatari almost screamed in delight, "Your eyes are so fierce! You two would make a great couple!"

They abruptly pushed away from each other. Kamatari could sense the tension in the air, "I bet that you two will get together some day. Well the shoots over and seeing how great these pictures are you two will be seeing more of each other!"

They each left, cars going in separate directions.

Yuki was waiting for Kaoru in the car with a grin on her face. "So how did it go?" Kaoru sighed, "It was awkward and kinda tense but I guess you'll see when the ads come out."

Yuki glared at Kaoru, "Your no fun," Yuki suddenly grinned, "Your fathers coming home from his trip tomorrow and he set up a party!"

Kaoru hesitated, "What type of party?"

"Just a celebration for completing the photo shoot, nothing big."

The car pulled up to the house, Yuki hopped out of the car and disappeared somewhere. She entered the foyer only to hear loud talking. She ran up the stairs and into her room and changed into a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a t-shirt that would make her mother gasp in horror.

She looked out the window when she heard a car pulling up and cursed when Kenshin's car parked in the large driveway. 'Why is he here? We even went in different directions.' She watched as he stepped into the house with a grin on his face.

She bounced down the stairs and Misao called her over. Still angry at Misao Kaoru gave her a hard glare, smiling when she flinched. "Um it's now a weekly thing."

"What is?"

"The sleepover of sorts, they're going to be staying over at our house most Fridays."

Kaoru's glare turned deadly and Misao flinched into Aoshi. Tomoe spoke up, "You could stay at a friend's house," she suggested, "Oh, wait you don't have any." Laughs by everyone followed but Kenshin's laugh looked pained, as if it hurt him to laugh. Kaoru's eyes turned a darker blue and she bit back a snarl as she stomped up the stairs to her bedroom.

Yuki passed by frowning at Misao and followed her other daughter up the steps. Yuki knocked on Kaoru's door softly calling her name. The door opened and there stood a Kaoru with tears almost dripping out of her eyes. She bent her head down.

"I'm tired of it."

"Of what?"

"All of it, being called ugly, and people saying I have no friends when I have none and being doubted. I'm tired of it."

"What are you going to do?"

She lifted her head up determination clear in her eyes, "I'm going to show them not to doubt me, to think that I'll be someone that would be below them, now I'm going to show them today."

Yuki's eyes widened, "To think that this is what makes you show your true self, nice to know you listened to me."

"I'll show Misao too, she should never choose others over her family, especially the heir to father's company."

Kaoru marched down the stairs preparing for battle. As soon as she entered the room a "Great the nerds back," could be heard from Tomoe. Silently thanking Tomoe for starting the battle, she glared in her direction.

Tomoe obviously not prepared for a rebuttal looked shocked when Kaoru turned in her direction, "Shut up Yukishiro."

Megumi and Sano choked on some water they had been drinking, Tomoe looked amazed and everyone, including Aoshi had wide eyes.

"Oh so it looks like the ugly little nerd has learned to talk back." Megumi commented.

"How do you know?"

Megumi was startled, "Wha-,"

"How do you know anything about me? What gives you the right to call me an ugly little nerd when you don't know me?"

"We know what Misao has told us!" Sano yelled back standing up to his full height.

Kaoru's cold glare turned towards him, the intensity of it causing Sano to fall back into his seat, "How do you know that Misao has told you everything?"

All the eyes turned to Misao and she scratched the back of her head.

Tomoe finally spoke up, "Well then what hasn't she told us that's so important?"

"I'm Luna."

"…" No one spoke then everyone burst out laughing.

"I'm serious."

"Prove it." They all said in union.

Kaoru jogged up the stairs took off her glasses let her hair out of its bun and put on black skinny jeans and a blue t shirt.

She went back down stairs and walked into the main room.

A/N: Did you notice the outfits that I chose were each other's hair and eye colors? I know a lot of you probably wanted Kaoru to come up with this devious plan but to make her a better model I wanted to show how innocent she was and you'll never know what will happen. I'm so sorry if you thought the poses where bad and if you liked it, thanks. If you liked this chapter please review!


	4. Her true colors?

The Model Student

A/N: It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! When Kaoru finally shows her true colors, how will Kenshin react? And will Kaoru finally tell Misao off? (For those of you waiting for that). To find that out you must read the chapter! Bwahahaha…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but I do own this story so yeah…

Previously in the Model Student

"I'm Luna."

"…" No one spoke then everyone burst out laughing.

"I'm serious."

"Prove it." They all said in union. Kaoru jogged up the stairs took off her glasses let her hair out of its bun and put on black skinny jeans and a blue t shirt. She went back down stairs and walked into the main room.

The Truth Revealed

Their eyes were wide open in shock at what they saw. Kaoru stood there looking the opposite of what they had ever seen.

"Wow jou-chan, you're hot!" Sano said whistling. 'Now I'll be able to hang out with a superstar instead of a geek!' Misao thought smiling at Kaoru. Megumi's eyes were wide open and at Sano's comment she slapped him. Aoshi raised an eyebrow and Kenshin was shocked; he stared at her remembering all of the poses they did together and a blush crawled onto his cheeks.

Tomoe was wide eyed at seeing Kenshin blush but then she smirked. "It doesn't matter what you do; you'll still be the same loser as before and Kenshin isn't coming back to you."(A/N: In the first chappie I put that Kenshin and Kaoru used to go out but he broke up with her. The reason why will be put up in later chapters so keep reading!)

Kaoru grinned, "I'm sorry but I thought you came to the winter fashion show I was in (A/N: chapter one) and were so excited to be there and see me." Tomoe's mouth opened wide but then Misao jumped up, "Tomoe you've lost."

Kaoru's glare turned to Misao, "You're not any better Misao, you only helped me when I show my true colors and not when I could have used your support. Your one of those people who just flock around the most popular and cares about her image more than anything."

Kaoru flipped her hair and walked up to her room leaving everyone but Aoshi with gaping mouths. Yuki skipped into the room and laughed at the expressions on everyone's face. "You deserved that."

Once Kaoru walked into her room her phone rang, "Moshi moshi Kamiya speaking."

"Oh Kaoru dear it's Kamatari, I need you to come in tomorrow for the results of the shoot."

"You can just tell me."

"Oh but you and dragon looked so good together I have to see that again oh and there's going to be a party."

"I don't know Kamatari."

"Your father will be there!"

"Fine I'll go." Kaoru smiled, she would go to see her father before he hopped on a plane and left again.

Kenshin received the same phone call, and he was also reluctant to go. "You know there will probably be tons of scouts there," Kamatari said, trying to bait Kenshin. Kenshin flinched, Kamatari knew he loved to show off for the scouts with a sigh he answered, "Alright I'll be there."

Kenshin could still here Kamatari's squeal reverberating through his head as he hung up. He left Kaoru's hose contemplating what would he wear.

Yuki was throwing things out of Kaoru's closet with a sour expression on her face. "You have nothing to wear!" Kaoru's eyebrow raised, apparently Yuki couldn't see the mountain of clothes surrounding her. Deciding not to point that out she shrugged. The glare Yuki gave her rivaled Kaoru's. "This will be the first time you've seen your father in two months and you have nothing to wear," with a gleam in her eye Yuki went to the back of Kaoru's walk in closet and opened a secret door and pulling out a beautiful blue dress, "I almost forgot about this, this is the emergency dress that I knew you would need someday, it's perfect for every occasion!" With that said Yuki handed Kaoru the dress and shoved her into the closet.

When Kaoru came out she was wearing the dress, it ended at her ankles. The dress highlighted all of her curves and made her eyes stand out. It wasn't tight fitting and didn't show anything. One shoulder had a sleeve on it and the other was bare. Ruffles went up the side with the bare shoulder and across the collar line to the other shoulder. The dress was meant to be casual and when Yuki first saw it she immediately knew it was for Kaoru. Seeing Kaoru in the dress made her proud a soft smile blossomed on her face. Yuki turned to leave, "You're going to wear that dress oh and," Yuki's smile turned to a smirk, "clean this mess up."

Kenshin thanked god that he wasn't a girl, if he was it would have taken a considerably long time to pick out clothes but being the guy he was he picked out a black dress shirt and slacks with black converse. Unfortunately his hair was not very manly so he had to brush it out and deposited it into his usual high ponytail. Sighing he left his room and headed down the stairs where his father was waiting. "Hurry up baka-deshi!" Hiko bellowed. He glared at Hiko who smirked back, "Finally done brushing your hair?"

Kenshin growled at Hiko and stalked out of their house to the car that was waiting. Hiko climbed into the car after him and soon enough they were on their way to Kamatari's studio. The studio's parking lot was packed with cars and the place was blasting loud music, Kenshin thought the party was going to be casual.

He left Hiko and wandered on the sides of the room, ignoring the pointed stares he was getting, he was used to them. All over the room were the pictures from the shoot and looking into one he stared at Kaoru, the picture did her justice. His heart twisted looking at the photo.

'Kaoru I hope you can be happy.'

A/N: This chapter was short and I apologize but it was a great spot to end it. Soon everything will be revealed! Any ideas? Then review!


	5. WHAT!

The Model Student

A/N: I would do this nice long author's note but I wanna get straight to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 5: WHAT!

Kaoru saw Kenshin looking at the photo of just her and blushed. He had longing in his eyes and they seemed kind of sad. 'Argh get a hold of yourself Kamiya!' she mentally berated herself. "Kaoru, it's great to see you!" With a squeak Kaoru spun around her face as red as a tomato. As soon as she saw her father she tackled him into a hug, making him chuckle. "It's been a while and I missed you," Kaoru pouted. He pulled himself away from Kaoru's death hold, "I'd love to talk with you but I have an announcement to make."

Koshijiro Kamiya walked to the stage in the room and called the room to silence. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make, Luna and Dragon are going out." Kaoru choked on her punch and Kenshin stood wide eyed frozen. "I'm sorry to say they left early so questions will have to wait." At that moment a girl in a maid outfit went up to Kenshin and one to Kaoru and pulled them into a dark room.

The two blindly stared into the dark, both feeling another's ki in the room. Suddenly the door burst open and Yuki, Koshijiro and Hiko stepped into the door, turning the light on. Nobody spoke for a while then Kaoru spoke up, "Sooo… me and Kenshin are going out, it's the biggest gossip around right now. My only question is when it happened." Hiko chuckled, "That one's going to raise hell someday." He said to Yuki and Koshijiro, effectively breaking the tension from the three.

"Shishou I'd like to know also." Hiko sighed, "Teens are always serious at the wrong times," he muttered, "The three of us decided that you and Luna or should I say Kamiya-chan are dating for publicity of course. The two of you will stay out of public's eye and go on dates. Who knows maybe you'll like each other." Koshijiro spoke up, "We'll leave you in here to discuss any problems you might have. We'll be back in two hours bye." They left locking the door with a soft click.

The two teens sat there for about five minutes. "Sooo… what's your problem?" Kenshin's eyebrows raised, he had a problem?

"What do you mean 'my problem'?"

Kaoru bit her lip; did he not realize how he acted towards her? "Your problem with me, at school you treat me like I'm your personal entertainer."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, 'of course, do you see what she wears?' Remember that, Tae-sensei asked me a question and that was what you said."

"And…"

"That means you have some sort of problem with me!"

"No it doesn't"

"Well then what does it mean?"

"Nothing."

"Now were back at the beginning."

"…"

"You never acted this way to me until …"

"Until?"

"It happened."

"What?"

"You…"

"I?"

"You broke up with me!"

Kenshin's eyes widened as tears started falling from Kaoru's eyes. A wave of guilt hit him and he finally realized the extent of what he did.

"Sorry."

Kaoru froze, he just said sorry to her, "You jerk!"

"Wha-"

"You don't say sorry to a person you broke up with, that's cold hearted!"

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't say it! To say sorry is cruel especially when…"

"When?"

"When I was in love with you!"

"…"

"When I still am in love with you, after all the crap you've given me I'm still in love with you." Kaoru put her face in her hands and sank to the floor harshly sobbing."

Kenshin didn't say anything and still hadn't by the time Kaoru had stopped crying. She looked up at Kenshin's face expectantly.

"Say something anything please." She begged.

"What?" He asked his voice rough shocking Kaoru.

"Tell me that you're not in love with me."

"I can't."

"What?" Kaoru asked, eyes widening.

"I can't tell you I'm not in love with you."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. Why do you think I treated you like that? It was because I'm in love with you, Kaoru Kamiya and Luna; I'm in love with you."

"Wha…what about Tomoe, your always with her and she kind of throws herself at you."

"She doesn't compare to you, your smart, brave and strong which makes you more beautiful than you already are."

"Then why did you break up with me?" she whispered.

"I didn't want you to get hurt; you would have been my weakest link." Kaoru got off the floor, took a step towards Kenshin and slapped him.

"Don't underestimate me, I've had people try to hurt me and I always defeat them, I could even defeat Enishi."

A smile broke out onto Kenshin's face, "Kaoru Kamiya, Luna will you go out with me?"

A matching smile was on Kaoru's face, "Yeah I think I will." Kenshin pulled Kaoru up to him and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue traced her bottom lip and when she gasped it dove into her mouth.

"Awww, aren't they cute?" Kenshin and Kaoru pushed away from each other blushes as red as Kenshin's hair covering their faces. "It's about time you did something right baka deshi."

The next day was Sunday and Kenshin was once again at Kaoru's house… with Hiko. He jogged up the stairs after being let in by Yuki and knocked on Kaoru's door. The door opened to show Kaoru in a yellow sundress. She smiled at him then grimaced. "What?"

"I still haven't forgiven Misao so to get back at me she invited Tomoe and the rest of your crew over. What will she say, I mean the news would have spread like a wildfire and she knows who both Luna and the dragon are."

"The rest of them will know too."

"Do you think they'll tell anyone?"

"We'll face it together." Kenshin declared pulling Kaoru to his lips.

"What the hell!" Misao yelled causing Kenshin and Kaoru to jump. Kenshin groaned, everyone in Kaoru's family had terrible timing! "So when did this happen?"

"Stop joking, you already know."

"So does Tomoe." Misao grinned when Kenshin and Kaoru flinched.

"How can you do this to me?"

"You betrayed me."

"Misao you betrayed me first by not siding with me!" The doorbell rang and Misao skipped down the stairs humming.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, "What should we do?"

He shrugged, "Sit on the beach." They walked towards the beach and sat in the sand, it was low tide so the water didn't raise much. "When she comes out here it'll be like a movie scene." Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer, "Let's give her a show." He placed his lips onto Kaoru's, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She slid her arms around his neck, trying to press herself closer to him. Kenshin's arms slid around Kaoru's waist, pulling her into his lap.

They both heard a gasp and Kenshin reluctantly pulled his head back. Tomoe stood at the house her hand covering her mouth and her eyes were wide.

A/N: I updated earlier than usual (I think?). Please review. Oh and if you have any ideas for Tomoe's reaction I would love to know. Thanks for the generous reviews so far! :P


	6. Tomoe's Rage

The Model Student

A/N: The next chapter is here! I was looking at the reviews for the last chapter when I was typing this and I only had one review for it. That kinda bummed me out :( but I won't give up! I realized that it was Kaoru's nature to forgive Kenshin so easily so yeah.

From chapter five:

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, "What should we do?"

He shrugged, "Sit on the beach." They walked towards the beach and sat in the sand, it was low tide so the water didn't raise much. "When she comes out here it'll be like a movie scene." Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer, "Let's give her a show." He placed his lips onto Kaoru's, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She slid her arms around his neck, trying to press herself closer to him. Kenshin's arms slid around Kaoru's waist, pulling her into his lap.

They both heard a gasp and Kenshin reluctantly pulled his head back. Tomoe stood at the house her hand covering her mouth and her eyes were wide.

Chapter 6: Tomoe's rage

"Wha-what's going on here?" Tomoe asked slightly stuttering. She maintained a glare at Kaoru whose face was a deep shade of red. Kenshin opened his mouth to speak but Tomoe cut him off, "I heard that Dragon and Luna were together but I thought it was a fluke! I had never thought a nerd like Kaoru would whore around."

Kaoru's face flushed and a white hot rage covered her vision, "Who are you calling a whore, if anything you're the whore! Thinking you had Kenshin all this time when he's not yours! I had him first and this time I'm not letting him go!"

Tomoe had backed away tears streaming from her eyes. Megumi ran forward grabbing Tomoe by the shoulders cooing to her as if she was a baby. Misao looked deep in thought glancing between Kaoru and Tomoe.

Kaoru was still sitting in Kenshin's lap and she pushed herself up to meet Megumi's glare. "You broke her heart." Megumi spat out, still rubbing Tomoe's back in smooth circles. "It wasn't my idea in the first place to date Kenshin, hell I only found out about that yesterday!" Tomoe stood her ground, "You stole him from me!"

"Wow that must be a knife to your ego, losing your crush to a nerd."

"I didn't lose him, he was stolen." Tomoe spat out.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow; Tomoe had some serious possession issues. Kenshin stood up placing Kaoru on her feet. "Look Tomoe, if it isn't clear enough anything I had for you is gone, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave Kaoru alone."

With a glare Tomoe ran into the house with the other's close. Sano coming outside was given a glare by Megumi and pushed inside; not before mouthing "good choice" to Kenshin. Kenshin grinned Sano was forever loyal.

When the sun had completely set the pair walked inside. A sudden bang ran through the air, hitting Kaoru straight in the chest. Her eyes widened and she tried to grab the air in front of her.

"Kenshin."

A/N: I'm terrible, I don't update in a while then when I do its short. In my defense I have to trudge a mile home in hot weather carrying two textbooks and when I finally get home I feel like passing out. Hurrah for high school. I'll try to get a chapter out, if ya have any ideas for what to happen review! Cause I have none.


	7. Pain

The Model Student chapter 7

A/N: I got no reviews on what to do next soooo, I came up with something. I'm still thankful about the reviews I got though! By the way I don't know what it feels like to be shot so I'm guessing. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own this story.

Kaoru couldn't see; yet she could feel that she was in pain. It felt like a spot in her chest was being stabbed by a ton of little needles and there was a sharp pain in her side. There was something in her arm and every breath she took hurt. She could hear beeping clearly yet any voices faded when she tried to concentrate on them.

What had happened? She remembered walking inside with Kenshin then a bang. Had she gotten shot? Her breathing became rougher and she started to cough. She concentrated on breathing, struggling with each breath.

Inhale

Exhale

…Inhale

Exhale

…

Her breathing stopped and she panicked. She couldn't give up now; she couldn't give up…

Kenshin paced in the hall. They had quickly gotten Kaoru to the hospital and she was in the ICU. After he made sure Kaoru was in a stable condition he went back to her house and searched for clues. The person who had shot her had left no clues. She had ended up with two wounds, even though they could only hear the gun fire once. Police said there had, more than likely, been a sniper there as well.

By the time he had gotten back to the hospital Kaoru's breathing had stopped. He really wanted to help her but he wasn't a doctor. He couldn't do anything. Giving up on pacing he sat on an open chair. Kaoru's family sat on all of the other chairs. Her mom was crying while being hugged by her dad and Misao seemed to be having a staring contest with the floor.

He managed a dark chuckle. His girlfriend was in the hospital and he couldn't help but make a joke.

A doctor and three nurses left the room, the doctor, heading towards them. Kaoru's mom looked up, "How is she doctor?"

The doctor, a blonde hair and green eyed man, gave them a sad smile, "She's alive," Everyone let out a relieved sigh, "but her condition is bad. She may need to stay in the hospital for a while."

"What happened?"

"It's like this; when she got shot her lung was punctured as well as the wound. We need to make sure her lung heals properly before we can concentrate on her wound. And normally it would take a while to heal with both but as I said; in this case we'll have to wait for one to heal before we start on the other. We'll cover the wound on her side and make sure it doesn't get infected but that's all we can do until her lung heals. She should be awake off and on over the next few days."

Kenshin clutched his hand into a fist; there was nothing he could do for her. Suddenly standing he stalked out of the room. He got in his car and drove home; not bothering to follow any driving laws.

The next morning came too quickly for Kenshin. He couldn't get a wink of sleep and Hiko had threatened him, effectively forcing him to go to school.

He stalked to his locker; it was early enough that there were very few people at the school. Grabbing what he needed he slumped against the wall. He was overly concerned with Kaoru's wellbeing, to the point where it scared him.

He was shocked at the fact that he was beginning to have doubts. He wasn't sure he should have given up Tomoe; after all he had loved her. He had only really gotten together with Kaoru because of the public display their parents had made. He cared for Kaoru but he wasn't sure how much.

Kenshin let his eyes close; he wasn't sure of much anymore…except one thing. He was sure that if Tomoe kissed him, he wouldn't be able to say no.

Which is what Tomoe did. Kenshin felt a finger lift his chin and lips press onto his. His eyes widened and for a brief second Kaoru's face flashed before his eyes before he succumbed to the kiss.

Kaoru gasped, opening her eyes. She was in a white room that was full of sunlight. On a bedside table sat a bowl full of jasmines. She could feel a sharp pain in her side, a pain when she breathed and an odd pain in her chest.

The pain in her chest hurt more than the one in her side. What was it? Her heart hurt to the point where her breathing stopped and tears ran down her face.

A/N: It's my b-day so I'm updating all my fics!


	8. Ambitions

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Kaoru groaned as the dual pains ripped through her body and she slowly closed her eyes, hoping for some sleep.

...

Kaoru looked over at the table, next to the bowl of flowers there was a newspaper. She grabbed it and almost hungrily flipped through the pages. She could vaguely feel the strain from her wound but that was the least of her concern.

She had been asleep for three days, if the newspaper was recent. But what hurt her was the headline:_ Dragon and Tomoe Back Together?_

Kaoru considered herself a nice girl. The type of girl that could easily forgive someone for a mistake, like she did for Kenshin, but the picture on the front of the newspaper made her see red. It was Kenshin kissing Tomoe.

In this type of situation Kaoru thought that most girls would be cussing out Tomoe and calling her a slut or something. Most girls would eagerly forgive said boyfriend in that situation if he apologized. Kaoru wasn't like most girls.

Her fists clenched, crushing the newspaper and a sudden dark aura came over her. She had been too nice. Apparently she had been in the hospital for three days and it took a day or two for the newspapers to print. Which meant that Tomoe and that bastard had kissed a day or so after, maybe the same day, that she'd gone into the hospital.

Kaoru saw red and she crushed the paper into a ball, throwing it into the recycling bin. If she saw- no, when she sees _him_ Kaoru would show him why it wasn't a good idea to get Kamiya Kaoru angry. And if he had the nerve to even think of visiting her in the hospital-

'_No,'_ Kaoru thought, shaking her head, _'I need to keep calm... I can't let anyone know what I'm planning or even that I'd seen the newspaper. That way, it'd be perfect.'_

She schooled her expression and a small smirk graced her cheeks, Kenshin was going down.

...

"Ms. Kamiya," a brown haired nurse called, entering the room, "There are guests here to see you."

Kaoru gave the nurse a smile, "Please call me Kaoru." She insisted and gave another smile when the nurse nodded, "Did you get the names?"

"Ah, yes. They are Makimachi Misao, Himura Kenshin and Sagara Sanosuke." Kaoru gave a light grimace and the nurse spoke up, "I can tell them you're sleeping and they can't see you."

"You will? Thank you, I'm not on the best terms with any of them at the moment." Kaoru said bowing her head.

The nurse blushed at the thanks and she scratched the back of her head modestly, "Ah, it's no problem!" She said quickly before leaving the room. Kaoru lied back down on her bed breathing a sigh of relief. Her eyes drifted close and she was on the brink of unconsciousness.

Then the door slammed open.

She kept her eyes closed, scared that if she opened them she'd see Misao, Kenshin and Sano. She played around and cracked her eyes, but she could only see the wall that was across from her bed. She miraculously kept her breathing calm and concentrated on hearing how many people were in the room. The door to the room hadn't closed either.

"Hm, the little missy is asleep." She instantly recognized the voice as Sano's.

"I don't think she's actually asleep. When the nurse told us she seemed uncomfortable." Another voice said. Kaoru's traitorous heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice and her anger almost overtook her but she calmed down, remembering that Kenshin could sense ki.

"We probably shouldn't be here." Misao said nervously. Kaoru was mad at her as well and barely kept from growling at the girl. The only person that she truly had nothing against was Sano and that was because she barely knew him and, well, he's a loveable guy.

"I don't care, I wanted to see Kaoru." She heard Kenshin's voice. She really wanted to stretch her arm those last few inches and press the nurse button but then they'd know and her plan would be ruined. She couldn't ruin her plan, he needed to suffer like her.

She could feel Kenshin's hand rest where her hand was supposed to be and she was overcome with sudden joy that she'd tucked in her hands and slept in a way so that her blankets slightly covered her mouth. She really wanted to beat him with her bokken until he was black and blue. But sometimes she had to resist temptations.

"Oi Kenshin, weren't you with Tomoe all of yesterday?" Sanosuke asked. The temperature seemed to lower a few degrees and Kaoru could guess that Kenshin was glaring at the taller male.

"Yes."

"And you like jou-chan?"

"Yes."

"But you were _with_ Tomoe..."

"Sanosuke where are you going with this?" Kenshin asked.

"So does that mean you have two girlfriends or that you cheated on jou-chan."

"Sano!" Misao protested, "Don't forget where we are!" Kaoru couldn't help but agree, she was _supposed_ to be asleep and they're talking about her. She could easily wake up and hear the conversation, which is what she wanted. There were no excuses for what he did but she would love to hear what lies he came up with.

"Misao's right Sanosuke, Kaoru could easily wake up." Kenshin said in a tone that was like scolding a child.

"And... what are your reasons?"

"... Tomoe-dono was there when I needed someone."

"Yeah, she's _there _all right. Right there on the front of all the newspapers and magazines. Of course you're there too."

"M-my reasons are my own." Kenshin stuttered.

"So I'll just tell jou-chan that you cheated on her."

"Sanosuke!" Kenshin protested, "...Fine I guess it's a mix of both... I have two girlfriends. A-and I'm not sure which one I like better."

A/N: Sorry...


	9. Plans Falling Into Place

A/N: Kudos to the reviewers! Some of them figured out what I was going to do!

Kaoru had finally been released from the hospital with instructions to take it easy. All that time spent in the hospital hadn't really helped her come up with a plan for her revenge; though she did come up with what she wouldn't do:

**Kamiya Kaouru's list of No no's:**

**1. Do not become a sap.**

**2. If he begs for forgiveness do not give in.**

That was as far as she'd gotten at least. She sighed as she entered her house, despite just being released from the hospital, no one was there.

Kenshin had been avoiding her and she couldn't blame him, if she was him she'd avoid herself as well... though she would never cheat on anyone.

She had talked with her mom about the whole cheating thing, it had not turned out well.

_**Flashback:**_

**Kaoru lied on the hospital bed, looking up at the kind but slightly disaproving face of her eccentric mother.**

**"Kaoru... sweety... can't you see that Kenshin's lost without you? He was so confused that he went to Yukishiro-dono."**

**"Mom, I **_**was**_** going out with him. If he's so confused he should go to a therapist instead of making it on the front cover of countless magazines." Kaoru said sternly.**

**"You're not breaking up with him... are you?" A dangerous tone went into her voice but Kaoru held strong.**

**"Mom... ever since I was little you've told me to keep my pride intact no matter what. Him going with that Yukishiro is a blow to my pride. I can't stay with him... I don't want to stay with him."**

**"I don't care, you **_**need**_** to stay with him or your inheritence is gone and all of my support in your Luna character."**

**Her mom had resorted to blackmailing her. Kaoru's eyes filled with determanation, "Yes **_**mother**_**." She said the word as if it was poison yet her mother never noticed. Kaoru needed a plan, she wouldn't be under the thumb of her mother any longer.**

_**Flashback End**_

Kaoru grabbed her a nearby pencil and notebook. She had plenty ideas going through her head about what she would do now.

While she had been in the hospital she had talked to the principal of her school about graduating early, hinting that she had her mother's full approval. She really didn't but he didn't need to know that. The principal in turn gave his full approval and that had set Kaoru's plans in motion.

She isolated her bank account and seperated her main funds from her parents while keeping an amount in it that would hopefully raise no suspicions. And with that done all she had needed to do was wait untill she was out of the hospital.

In the notebook she wrote down lyrics to new songs she had thought up and improved them, adding instuments to them. Who knew AP Music Theory would be so helpfull?

It all tied in with her plan.

Over the years as Luna she had written songs that weren't very Luna'ish. Some of them she had recorded in a studio and had gotten them on cd and they would help with her new plan.

Hours later after Kaoru was tired of writing new songs she pulled out her laptop with a fox like smile, she had always liked Osaka.

...

After finishing on her laptop she grabbed her cell phone, placing a call to her manager.

"Hello, Aoi-san?"

_"Luna! It's nice to hear from you! Are you out of the hospital?" _Asked her manager, a girl named Jinsoku Aoi.

"Yes, thanks for your concern!" Kaoru responded cheerfully, "I actually have a propositon for a new event!"

"_Oh? What are you thinking?"_

"Something I've never done before... I've decided to cut my roots and go on a world tour."

Aoi squealed, _"I love it! That's such an awesome idea, it'll spread your fan base around the world!"_

"That's the plan," Kaoru said with a smile, "Did you hear about Kenshin getting together with Tomoe?"

"_Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that Kaoru-kun! I'm so sorry, he doesn't deserve you!"_

"That's my inspiration for this whole thing, as I said earlier, I want to cut my roots." Kaoru could practically feel Aoi sympathetically nodding, "So I came up with a new style."

Aoi gasped, _"A new style? What type?"_

"If you meet me in the ecording studio tomorrow I can show you." There was a small recording studio in her house but that was too risky.

"_Of course I can!"_ Aoi eagerly yelled,_ "Do you have a name for the world tour?"_

"Yeah," An uncharacteristic smirk appeared on Kaoru's face, "I think I'll call it New Moon."

...

Kaoru yawned lightly as she showed up in the recording studio. It was early morning and she'd gotten to sleep late, putting music to her new songs.

She also had to be careful not to be noticed at the recording studio or the next magazine she'll look at will have some article about how she refuses to go down or something stupid like that. Kaoru wasn't stupid, she didn't cover herself in a gaint red scarf, beige jacket and sunglasses, that's just begging to stand out, instead she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, pulled on some sweats over a pair of shorts and put a baggy sweatshirt over her shirt.

"Kaoru-kun!" Someone called. Kaoru turned to see a blue haired girl with dark brown eyes running towards her. Aoi was about twenty-six yet she looked so much younger, "It's nice to see you!" Aoi smiled. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a yellow shirt with a chick on it, saying tweet. A green bag was over her shoulder and a pencil was behind her ear.

"Let's get this started Aoi-san." Kaoru said and the two headed into the recording studio.

Hours later the two came out, cd's in hand. Aoi was gleaming in happiness and Kaoru had a satisfied smile on her face. "I loved it!" Aoi squealed, "It's so different but not too different and it's... it's... brilliant!"

"Thanks Aoi-san." Kaoru said with a slight blush.

Aoi laughed, "Hey, so you want to get some lunch or something while working on the plans for the tour?"

"Sure."

The duo headed towards a local sushi bar and snagged a private room.

"Okay Kaoru, to what audiences do you want the tour to go to?" Aoi asked as they were seated.

"Um... I'm guessing audiences that I've never done a concert for and a few places that had the best reviews from concerts."

Aoi nodded as a waiter came by, "What would you like to drink?"

"Water."

"Water would be good."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Okay so some of our best reviews have been from Europe despite us not going their often. Australia is another, Tokyo and South America."

"They're all so far apart..." Kaoru commented.

Aoi nodded, "Another thing we'll need to do is raise some more money to rent out the stadiums. So we may need to do some concerts within Japan first."

"Sounds reasonable." Kaoru agreed, "We could do one in Tokyo since you said that they respond well and then have the tour end in Tokyo."

"That's a great idea!" Aoi grinned before frowning, "Actually... can you even do this without your parents permission?"

"I'm eighteen, a legal adult." Kaoru defended herself, "I don't need their permission." Aoi just shrugged.

The waiter returned with water, "Are you ready to order?"

Kaoru picked a random meal that included sushi as she turned her laptop on. Logging in she stared looking for concert halls.

As the waiter left Aoi turned back to Kaoru, "If you're sure your parents won't approve then why do you live with them."

"Aoi-san my mom's happy as long as I do everything she wants," Kaoru said, sipping her water, "So disobeying them will mean instant kicking me out. I've already found an apartment to live in in Osaka."

"You've really planned this out, huh?"

Kaoru gave Aoi a smile, "I have my ambitions and I have my pride. It's not my fault if fate decides to connect them."

Aoi snorted, "I never knew you to be a big believer in fate. What happens when Kenshin wants you back?"

Kaoru's face soured, "He'll have a hard time finding me."

Aoi grinned, "So are there any specific places that you want the tour to go?"

Kaoru shrugged, "London, probably somewhere in China, um... basically around the world?"

Aoi gave Kaoru a playful glare, "I wouldn't have guessed." The two laughed and it wasn't a popstar meeting their manager. It was two friends planning the future.

...

As Kaoru was about to pull into her driveway she saw an all too familiar car about to pull out. It was Kenshin's.

Kaoru's breath quickened, he couldn't find out about her plan! So pretending she didn't live there she continued driving, as she pulled a hat on her head and sunglasses to cover her face.

Making a few random turns she looked into her review mirror and saw his fiery red car behind hers.

She lightly bit her lip before turning onto one of the main streets, she'd head towards the mall and if he follows her there she'd lose him in the people and then return home.

As she pulled into the mall parking lot he did as well. She pulled off her sweat pants and stuffed all her hair into her hat as soon as she parked. Then she left the car, practically sprinting to the entrance of the mall.

As she'd expected, it was crowded. She hid in a corner, watching the entrance, and as she saw the unfortunately familiar red hair go further into the mall she bolted.

Driving home as quickly as she could she ripped off the hat and sunglasses before entering the house.

"Kaoru is that you?"

"Yes mother," Kaoru said, "I was just taking a drive since the doctor said not to stress myself."

"Kenshin was here."

"Oh! Was he?" Kaoru feigned ignorence, "I'm sorry that I missed him but I only want to see him when I'm all better. That way we can get past this whole shooting incident."

"Oh Kaoru I had the same idea!"

"Well mother that...um... drive took a lot out of me, I'll be heading to bed now." Kaoru bolted up the stairs, slightly scared at how good she was becoming at lying.

As soon as she entered her room she locked the door. There were way too many close calls. Tired from the amount of craziness that was her life Kaoru practically passed out on her bed.

The next day was a Monday. A good Monday since due to the 'incident' she didn't have to go to school. She didn't have to see Kenshin.

Kaoru spent the day looking up places to have a world tour and writing down the unscheduled dates they had. At one point the principal of her school called her, the day she would return to school she would get a diploma.

"Kaoru-nee!" Misao called, "Are you here?"

Kaoru flinched at the voice and wished she could pretend she wasn't here but her car was in the driveway.

"Uh... Hai Misao!" Kaoru got off of her bed and walked down the stairs, "Was there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Have you looked at any magazines lately?" She said sweetly.

'Ah... That's why...' Kaoru thought offhandedly, 'She knows that if I knew about Kenshin I wouldn't forgive him. But she hasn't called me Kaoru-nee in years... it's a little over the top...'

"Iie, I've been reading a few novels; I've never been one for magazines, nothing but lies." Kaoru explained. Misao looked releaved and Kaoru inwardly smirked, it was a perfect time to make her sweat, "Um why Misao? Maybe I should look at a few. Let me think, my favorite is... New Beat," Which just happened to be the one that front covered the picture.

"No!" Misao yelled,"I mean ...uh... that's the one with the most lies! They even photoshop pictures."

"M'kay I'll just go back up to my room then."

...

Kaoru was releaved when she recieved a call on her cell ten minutes later.

"Hello?"

"_May I speak to Kamiya Kaoru?" _A polite female voice asked.

"This is her... May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"_Ah, gomen, my name's Tae, the manager of the apartment in Osaka."_

"Oh! Is there any news about the..." She looked nervously at her door, "appartment?"

"_Yes, we've prossesed you're request and a new apartment will be ready for you to move into on Saturday. We do require a downpayment though."_

"Thank you! As soon as I arrive in Osaka, probably on Saturday, I'll make a downpayment!" Kaoru said eagerly, "I hope to meet you soon Tae-san!"

"_Oh please just call me Tae..." _The voice said bashfully.

Kaoru blushed, "I couldn't..."

"_We'll discuss this on Saturday Kamiya-san."_ Tae said playfully.

"Of course Tae-sama." Kaoru said just as playfully and with that the two hung up.

Kaoru jumped up and did a little dance, punching the air, "Yes!" The pieces were falling into place, the world tour was halfway planned and Kaoru would be moving out soon.

The next day, while everyone was gone, Kaoru snuck into her father's office. Osaka wasn't far but she needed to get her family out of the house so she could move her stuff. As she walked over to his computer she logged in under his name. Going straight to the calender on Saturday there was a benifit all day that she knew her mother was going to and well now he was as well. With a tiny grin she erased all traces of her ever being there and tiptoed out.

As she sat on her bed she manages a laugh, everything was going together perfectly!

Kaoru stood on a stool as a lady fussed around her, "Why can't I dress on my own?" She whined, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course!" Aoi said with a grin, "All throughout high school and college I was obsessed with fashion. I learned all about how to dress people like they did hundreds of years ago and this photo shoot has that exact theme!"

Kaoru huffed, "I've read books on that, they basically strangle the people!" She protested as Aoi finished lacing the corset.

"Don't be ridiculous," Aoi said. Then she _pulled_.

Kaoru gasped as her breathwas forced out of her, just proving the point, "Aoi!" she protested.

"Stop complaining Kaoru, all I need to do is put the dress over it."

"Why would you put the makeup on before the dress?" Kaoru asked as Aoi slipped a dark blue dress over her head. The skirts poofed out about a foot around her, somewhat reminding her of a cake.

"You look gorgeous!" Aoi commented causing Kaoru to blush. She turned to the full length mirror behind her and gasped.

She couldn't even recognize herself. Her raven hair was pinned up in a bun but a strand of hair was loose on the right side of her face. Her face was pale and her lips were slightly glossed with a bit of pink. The dress was a dark blue color, so dark it was almost black, but as she moved slightly she could easily see blue highlights appearing. A white ribbon was snuggly tied around her waist and on her hands were a pair of white gloves that ended at her elbow.

To sum it all up, she was a different person. Gone was her half hearted pony tail, sweats and t-shirt, "Oh my god..."

With a knowing grin she pushed Kaoru to the fashion shoot.

Kaoru had to do all those poses with an umberella and a few in front of a green screen. She was having fun with the shoot and that was good because they were paying _alot_.

They had refused to accept anyone else, _'We will not stand for anyone but Luna and her companions to even look at our design!'_

It had been pretty interesting to read the e-mail.

They had offered 500,000 dollars for Kaoru to model for them for a day and they wanted her to do it for four days. She had been concerned to be ripping off all of their money but they were apparently large fans who wanted to see Luna go far and recover from the accident so instead of donating they made Kaoru work for it.

"Belle!" Her employer yelled as she appeared, "You have passed all of our expectations!" She commented, "We will be honored if you allowed a camera to freeze such beauty for all eternity.

Kaoru's cheeks were a blazing red, "O-of course, I was happy to pose for you..."

"Merci! Merci!" The lady cheered, "You have made my day!"

"The pleasure is mine, this dress is a work of art." Kaoru complemented.

"But the dress is made even more beautiful by the one who wears it! I hope you agree to model for the modern version of it!"

"I would love to."

Kaoru took the time, as she waited for the camera to be reset up, to take a good look at her employer. She was an average sized woman with grayish brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long black jacket with leggings and black slip-ons. In Kaoru's opinion, she would have been perfect for the job as well.

"The first prints of the photos will be out on Monday, bon?"

"It's perfect," Kaoru said. On Monday it would be obvious that she would be gone, if they didn't find the note, and it gave a slight tint of rebel.

"Will you like to do the modern photo's now?"

"That would be great," Kaoru said honestly.

...

Kaoru returned to her house at 2. She had forgone lunch and headed home, tired from the shoot. A yawn escaped her lips as she ordered a pepperoni pizza, she was too busy to nap. She needed to pack all of her things without anyone finding out, plan locations for the world tour, add music to her songs and find furniture for her apartment.

Her two lives had become one hectic life and though it was tiring she loved it.

...

"_Is this Kamiya Kaoru?"_

"Hai, who is this?" Kaoru asked as she had answered her phone as soon as it rang.

"_This is the principal of your highschool. Your diploma is ready, if you want it. Otherwise we'll just extract you from our systems and contact your mother."_

"Ah, there's no need to contact my mother since she wouldn't want to be bothered by this. I'm 18 so it should be fine. And would you send it to a certain address? If that's fine with you, of course."

"_Of course Kamiya-san. It was nice having a student with your talent... You would have made the top of your class..."_

"Thank you for the compliment. It was... nice going to your school."

"_Well then goodbye Kamiya-san... I hope to see you at the highschool reunion in five years."_

"Goodbye Principal-san, I hope to see you as well."

Kaoru sighed, the principal was really a nice man. And the slight frown on her face was suddenly replaced with a successfull smile, she'd finally completed highschool.

...

The next day, as soon as she woke up, Kaoru sent the world tour list to Aoi. Apparently the blue haired girl has been hoping for a world tour shortly after they'd met and had been saving up money. Kaoru had never questioned her about it and surprisingly they had saved up _alot_ of money. Enough to cover advertising, reservations, tour bus and as Aoi called it _'Reflection'_ which was basically t-shirts and hats based off the tour.

Her schedule was busy:

1. Go to modeling job 2-3hours.

2. Have lunch with Aoi while actually setting the plans forward 3-5 hours.

3. Sneak into school and clear out my locker 10-20 min.

4. Buy furniture and essentials for the apartment. until I get bored.

So with the list pocketed she headed out the door.

...

Kaoru found herself in a familliar situation. Aoi was hovering around her, making sure the outfit she was wearing looked perfect.

Kaoru felt somewhat indecent in a pair of short shorts and a bikini top but she put up with it. This time her hair was nicel displayed in a low ponytail and she just knew that the theme for the photo shoot was a beach. Though she couldn't connect how there themes went to elegant to beachy.

"Kaoru-dono! It's so nice to see you!" Her employer cried.

Kaoru gave the french lady an honest smile, "It's great to see you too and to be in another one of your photo shoots."

Kaoru looked away from the brunette for a second to see a sandy photo shoot. Her employer noticed her curiosity, "Ah, today we're having a beach setting..."

...

It was finally Saturday. Misao and their parents had already left, leaving Kaoru to her own devices. She had parked a moving truck down the street earlier in the week and she quickly drove it to her garage, opening the back. Do to her constant kendo practice she was easily able to lift the heavier boxes and not for the first time in her life she was thankful that she was still lean.

She didn't take anything that she didn't pay for. Fortunately that wasn't a lot of her stuff but she ended up leaving the bed, the dresser and a few miscilaneous items. Kaoru taped a note to her door explaining some things to her parents.

Aoi had came and helped her, driving Kaoru's car over while Kaoru drove the truck. The kind hearted manager had helped her unload the truck and returned it to the rental. As a thank you Kaoru drove her home.

As soon as Kaoru stepped back in her new apartment a knock rang throughout the house. With a grin on her face Kaoru answered her door, "Hello?"

A brown haired lady stood at the door with a smile on her face. Her hair was up in a simple bun and she wore a somewhat formal kimono, "You must by Kamiya-dono. I'm Tae the apartment manager."

Kaoru knew that she'd get along with her instantly, "Yes but I must insist that you call me Kaoru, Tae-san, Kamiya-dono reminds me of my parents."

Tae slightly blushed, "Thank you, Kaoru-dono. I just came to welcome you to the building and I brought you some sushi."

Kaoru was slightly surprised that she hadn't noticed the sushi in the brunette's hands, "Thank you!" She said happily, "I thought I'd starve for lunch."

"It's no problem Kamiya-dono though I must get going now." Tae answered with a slight laugh.

"It was nice meeting you Tae-san." Kaoru called as Tae walked away.

Closing the door Kaoru went to her futon in what she'd dubbed the bedroom for a slight nap. As she was drifting asleep something occured to her, were they trying to find the shooter?

A/N: Sorry that it's been awhile so I made this chapter a decent length. I was going to make it longer but I decided against it since I found a good place to end it. Finally the start of Kaoru's new life!

P.S: I know it's unrealistic to get so much money for a modeling job but I needed her to get it somehow without her parents finding out until after she moved out!

Next Chapter:

_Dear kaa-san and tou-san,_

_If you're reading this please don't call the police. I'm eighteen and I decided to live my life my own way. As much as I'd like to say something nice about how I can't wait to see you in the future I won't. I'll keep it short and sweet._

_Don't look for me or I'll call the police._

_Love,_

_Kamiya Kaoru._

_"WHAT!"_


End file.
